Giving In Has Its Consequences
by LycoX
Summary: In a world where Kyla wasn't the attacker and never died, certain news she has to share with Clark will turn his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Giving In**

**Has Its Consequences**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: A little something where that kissing scene in the caves between Clark and Kyla went a little further. A whole lot further. So I had intended to wait until I finished writing out this fic to post it, but I thought I'd go ahead and post what I do have written up so far and then come back later and finish it up.**

* * *

"Hey! Your mom said you were up here." Greeted Kyla Willowbrook of the Kawatche as she made her way up the final stairs of the upper area of the barn where her boyfriend, Clark Kent often could be found at times.

His head turned quickly in her direction, surprise written all over his features. "K-Kyla!? Finally decided to stop ignoring me then?" He asked in a wounded tone of voice as he stood up and came over to her.

Causing her to wince at that as she had taken to avoiding him for most of the week. "Yeah, I'm so sorry about that, Clark. I really am. Its just I got some news and I needed some time to wrap my head around it."

A concerned look came towards her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is, is everything alright? Did something happen to your grandfather?"

His concern for anything and everything was one of the things Kyla had come to truly love about Clark. Even if he did get a little _TOO _concerned at times. But she wouldn't ever wish for him to be any different just as she knew he wouldn't want for her to be any different. "My grandfather's doing well, I promise, baby. And as for everything else? It is, to a point." She told him while looking down.

"Its not Jeremiah again is it?" Worried Clark as that guy just seemed to radiate intolerance where he was concerned.

Kyla looked up at him and quickly shook her head while stepping around him. "No! My grandfather made it very clear to him to no longer bother me."

Even though that was something Jeremiah hated but Kyla honestly couldn't care any. Relief swept through Clark at that news but he still worried as he came to be in front of her again. "Then what is it? You know I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know, Clark, I know. Its just… You umm… You remember how far we went in those caves after I learned you are Naman?" Asked the beautiful Native American and was rewarded with a blush from her boyfriend's cheeks.

She'd find it so darned adorably cute if she wasn't worried about things at the moment. Of course she herself was blushing as that day hadn't been one she had been expecting either. Not that she would ever regret it of course! "Uhh… Yeah, kinda hard to forget that." Replied Clark with that blush even more prominent on his face.

Lord knew he hadn't been able to stop smiling for hours and just gave short answers as to why he was smiling so much when he'd been asked on it. "Well, you know how I was feeling ill off and on before I left you to your own devices?"

"Yeah, I remember. Did you ever find out what that was about?" Clark asked in concern for the girl he had been slowly coming to love a great deal.

Kyla only nodded before taking a deep breath. "I, I did. And umm… Clark? It, that day… I'm… I'm pregnant." She finally told him.

He could only stare at her in shock before stumbling backwards. Unfortunately, he'd end up doing so a little too far and fell out of the top window of his loft and a resounding thud was heard seconds after. Kyla's eyes widened in alarm as she rushed to the window to see her boyfriend sprawled on the ground. "Clark! Are you okay!?"

A loud groan was all she heard and she hauled ass for downstairs to be with him after that terrible fall.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh, poor Clark!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Here we go!**

* * *

"Clark!? Clark! Are you okay!?" Asked Kyla in alarm as she knelt down next to her boyfriend's fallen form.

He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to stare at her. "Kyla? Am I still dreaming?"

A soft smile came his way. "That depends on what it is you were dreaming about." Responded the girl as she helped him get up.

Which confused him when he realized he hadn't been sleeping in his bed. "I dreamed that you came into my loft and told me you're pregnant and then I fell because of that?"

Kyla bit her lower lip before speaking. "Clark? That… That wasn't a dream. I really am pregnant."

His eyes widened at that as he stumbled back a bit, thankfully this time he didn't fall again. "You… You are!?" Wheezed the young man from the stars.

His question got him a nod with tears in her eyes. "I took a number of tests to confirm it."

Fear was easily seen in her watery eyes and he knew if he didn't do or say anything, it could cause her to run. And that was the last thing Clark wanted despite being rather fearful himself and so he pulled her into his arms. "Hey, its gonna be okay. I'm… I'm just as scared as you are. But its gonna be okay."

Or so he hoped at least. Kyla sniffled against his chest as she hoped her boyfriend was right as he continued to hold her in his strong arms. "But… Don't be surprised if you end up raising the baby without me."

His words caused her to look up at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Because I swear to my ancestors I will hurt you badly if you abandon me." Warned the girl with narrowed eyes thanks to jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"What!? No! Its just… Once my dad finds out? He's gonna kill me." He told her in a nervous and fearful fashion.

This caused her to snigger a little, a snigger that turned into a watery laugh as she buried her face into his chest again. No longer worried (wrongly so at that) about his potentially abandoning her. "I'll protect the mighty Naman."

Her muffled yet teasing voice caused him to roll his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. _Its good I'm not freaking out as its the last thing she needs. But I can always do it when she's gone home._

"I'll hold you to that." Came his soft reply as he picked her up much to her surprise and brought her back up to the loft.

Where they cuddled and provided each other with reassurances on the couch, both having missed such a thing during her short time away where cuddling and the like was concerned. Eventually, Kyla fell asleep in his arms and thanks to how relaxed he felt, Clark fell asleep himself. Both would worry of her pregnancy and anything it brought when they woke up. Especially where his heritage was concerned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope I handled this decently.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Time to continue!  
**

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Several days had passed since Kyla had told Clark of her pregnancy and so far, neither had told anyone else. Clark did however have his little freak out as far from Smallville and prying eyes or ears as the case may be. Which was something he hadn't told Kyla about as he hadn't wanted her to be worried about it considering she was already quite worried about a number of things. Primary worries being the reactions of not only her grandfather, but Clark's parents. Along with Clark's unique heritage and how that might effect her pregnancy. Something Clark himself worried greatly about even though he tried not to let it show. Tonight however, had certainly made him uneasy as they were going to tell Kyla's grandfather of the news of her pregnancy.

"I could not help but notice the nervousness of you both during dinner." Declared Joseph after sitting down in his recliner in the living room.

He hoped they hadn't chosen to do something foolish like use Clark's gift of speed to run off and get married in that damned Vegas place. The old man watched as his grand daughter and her intended exchanged nervous looks with one another. Making him just a bit worried even more. "You two didn't run off to Las Vegas and marry one another, did you?"

Clark performed a spit take and coughed as Kyla patted him on the back. "Grandfather! Its nothing like that! And I know you timed your question with his drinking." She told him with narrowed eyes.

As her grandfather could be something of a prankster when he sat his mind to it. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean."

Kyla strongly doubted that but he kept on a damn good poker face. "Are you okay, Clark?"

Coughing, Clark spoke up. "Yeah, I just uhh, I just wasn't expecting that." Replied the young man with a red face.

His hand was squeezed by her as she took a deep breath and looked to her grandfather. "While we haven't ran off to Las Vegas and gotten married, we do have important news for you, grandfather."

"And no, I haven't proposed marriage." Even if the thought had crossed his mind a little…

Joseph raised an eyebrow at that and found himself even more curious while Kyla, quickly knowing how Clark could be, figured to herself that he had clearly thought about it in the past few days. Something she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about as despite truly wanting to be 'The One' for him as per her bracelet and the legends, she didn't want to be married just because of a baby. For that was no way to do things in her view. "Hmm… I find myself curiouser and curiouser."

Clark gulped nervously. "Umm… Mr. Willowbrook… Kyla and I… We're..."

"We're pregnant, grandfather." Broke in Kyla, seeing as how her boyfriend and father of her child was having trouble saying the words and feeling they'd be there awhile if she didn't speak instead.

They watched as the old man reacted with great surprise on his face, his jaw hanging loose as he took this in. "Oh boy, he's gonna get a meteor rock and kill me with it."

Kyla elbowed Clark, not caring if it hurt her any and ignored his wounded look. Cautiously, the young Kawatche came and knelt before her grandfather, grabbing his hands in her own. "Grandfather? Are you okay?"

"I… You're certain of this pregnancy?"

"Clark and I would not be here right now if I wasn't, grandfather. Though I have yet to visit a doctor about it." She told him gently.

Feeling worried that he might end up taking the news badly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the two teens, Joseph spoke up. "Ohh Kyla, I had not wished for such a burden at your age for you. For I had hoped you would go on to do great things before settling down." He told her sadly.

"And I still can, grandfather. Having a baby won't stop me from achieving my dreams of becoming a Historian or an Archaeologist. It might take longer but I will achieve it."

"You want to become one of those things?"

Kyla turned to her surprised boyfriend with a smile. "Yes. As doing all the research for my grandfather that I have, has unlocked such an interest in me."

"Oh. Wow." Replied an amazed Clark.

As he could hear just how serious she was being in this and hoped like crazy it would happen for her. Smiling wider at him, Kyla refocused her attention on her grandfather. "And I know you value certain old traditions, grandfather, but please, do not try to ask us to marry one another. Marrying because of a child is the last thing I wish to do for I would wish to do such a thing out of love." Requested the girl seriously and unknowingly to her, Clark felt a sense of relief at her words.

Sure, he cared greatly and had started to develop some really strong feelings for Kyla, but there was still that part of him that was in love with Lana. That part of him that still hoped that one day he and the former girl next door could be together. Joseph studied his grand daughter intently before speaking. "You are certain this is the way you wish things to go? For you know not all in the Tribe will agree with this."

"And I could care less for their views on Clark and I's business, grandfather. If Clark and I are to wed, its because we truly love one another and wish to be together for as long as life allows us." She turned and shot Clark a look of affection before looking to her grandfather again.

Kyla would not allow old minded thinking to hold sway in her life. For new ways were among them, regardless if anyone liked them or not. "If that is what you truly desire, Kyla, then I shall abide by it."

Letting out a noise of happiness, the young girl hugged her grandfather happily. "Thank you, grandfather." Murmured the girl as he chuckled lightly and patted her on the back.

"Think nothing of it, my child. For all I want and wish for you is your utmost happiness. Though I hope you realize I will need a few days to fully process that my only grand daughter is pregnant?"

She gave off a watery chuckle at that. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, grandfather."

The two remained as they were for a good while, not realizing that Clark felt like an odd man out by the whole thing. Even feeling slightly jealous considering he hadn't a clue whatsoever where his birth parents and origins were concerned. Finally, Kyla moved away from her grandfather to allow him to get up and come to Clark. Who stood at attention as the old man did so. "Though I am greatly surprised at this unexpected news, the fact that it is you, Naman, who is the father of my great grand child, is quite possibly a sign of fate coming into play."

"However, fate or not, take good care of her, for she is a star most precious on this world." Continued the old man seriously.

Clark swallowed before speaking. "All I can give you, Mr. Willowbrook, is my word that I will do my best to try and keep her happy. Her and our child. For I know promising it is something that I probably wouldn't be able to achieve. No matter if I'm from the stars or not." Replied Clark seriously as Kyla came to stand by his side and automatically having his arm wrap around her.

Joseph nodded at that. "That is all I ask, Clark. That is all I ask."

He watched as the two teens let out sighs of relief. "Now… You must face your next great task, my children."

"And that is?" Asked Clark with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Telling your parents, of course." Joseph replied in a knowing manner.

And being rewarded when the young man in front of him paled greatly. "Oh God..."

"Grandfather! Don't scare him like that!" Admonished Kyla as she raised up to kiss Clark on the cheek in a re-assuring manner.

"I hear it builds character." Quipped the old man with a chuckle, earning an amused eyeroll from his grand daughter in return.

Tonight was a minor victory for young Clark and Kyla. Though how things would go where his parents were concerned, neither were certain of and it scared Clark in particular a great deal.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope I did a decent job with Joseph's reaction here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Takes place a few days after the last chapter and respectively after 'Visage'.**

* * *

As the entire town mourned the loss of Whitney Fordman once the news had been shared by his mother beyond just Lana, Clark and Kyla prepared themselves for a discussion with his parents. One related to a recent development of theirs. Joseph Willowbrook was still wrapping his head around the whole concept but so far was in support of them more or less. And Clark hoped such a thing would be similar with his parents. Fate, as it seemed, would have the two choose to reveal their secret after dinner. "Thank you again for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Kyla told the mother of her boyfriend with a smile on her lips.

"Of course, sweetheart, we're happy to have you over anytime." Martha told the girl warmly.

Whom was helping her son see that there truly was other girls out there beyond Lana. The fact she knew his secret was a bonus in that too. Even if Jonathan somewhat thought otherwise… "I umm… I hope you will still feel that way after Clark and I inform you of something." Replied the girl nervously while looking away.

But feeling relieved as a nervous Clark came over and squeezed her hand gently in his own. Her words making the Kent adults quite curious as Jonathan came to stand by his wife. "What'd you two do? Run off to Vegas?" Asked the man jokingly.

Though one could hear the sternness in his voice as Clark choked on air as Kyla couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Is that seriously the first thing everyone's gonna think!?"

"Well… You two have fallen fairly fast for one another and given your speed?" Martha replied with a shrug and gaining a wide eyed look from her adopted son.

"I… No! We're not, we're not married. Not, not for a long while if it happens." Replied a red faced Clark while a part of Kyla envisioned that sort of future with him.

One that she rather liked! Even though it was a joke, relief swept through the elder Kents as Jonathan laughed and slapped his son on the shoulder. "Well, that makes your mother and I quite happy to hear, son."

"I'm, I'm happy to hear that, dad. But we do have some news for you."

"News we've already told my grandfather of." Piped in Kyla helpfully.

Raising the interests of the Kents considerably so. "Alright, what is it?" Wondered Jonathan.

Clark found it suddenly hard to talk as Kyla nibbled on her lower lip in a truly nervous fashion. Seeing the way the two were reacting, Martha gently coaxed the two to try and speak. Which thankfully seemed to work while she tried NOT to think of certain scenarios. "Mom, dad… Kyla and I… We're pregnant." Finally declared Clark.

The kitchen went so deathly silent from this bombshell that one could easily hear a cricket from outside. Martha's eyes had gone impossibly wide as her lower jaw dropped as Jonathan just stared at the two teens. Unsure if he had heard what he had heard correctly. "I'm… I'm sorry, but could you run that by me one more time?"

"Clark and I are pregnant, Mr. Kent. Though I promise it was neither of ours intention for it to happen."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and Kyla suddenly felt quite worried. "Regardless of whether or not that neither of you intended for it to happen. It still happened!" Snapped the man angrily.

Causing the young and beautiful Kawatche to flinch from his angry voice. "I knew you were obsessed with my son possibly being this 'Naman' character but I didn't think you would take it this far!"

"Jonathan!/Dad!"

"No! And you, son, how could you be so irresponsible!? I thought we taught you better then that?!" Yelled out the man unhappily as Kyla began to cry.

"Jonathan! Enough!"

But the man wasn't gonna stop there as he continued to lecture the two teenagers until Kyla couldn't take it anymore and fled from the house. "KYLA!"

Clark made to go after her but his dad's voice stopped him as Martha tried and failed to get him to calm down. "You stay right here, son!"

"Why? So you can yell at me some more and make Kyla out to be some kind of… Some kind of whore whose obsessed?" Asked the young man angrily.

This did nothing to calm Jonathan down. "I _knew_ allowing Lex into your life would bring problems like this and I was right! From now on, you are no longer to have anything to do with him, Kyla, or the rest of the Kawatche or those caves. Am I understood!?"

"Jonathan! You need to calm down now!"

Clark glared at his father. "What happened between me and Kyla had NOTHING to do with Lex, dad. It was our OWN choice!"

And with that, he angrily sped off from the house to go after Kyla. Refusing to allow her to be alone in a time like this. Ignorant of his father's calls for him to get back into the house as he did so. Thankfully, Clark would be able to find her a mile from the Kent farm, crying her eyes out in her jeep and he'd quickly wrap her up in his arms and talk in a soothing manner to her. Doing so until she fell asleep in his arms while his anger towards his dad never went away. Not having a clue that his dad was getting quite the tongue lashing from his mom while with Kyla.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Given how Mr. Kent could be on the show, he more than likely would react this way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Here we go!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Clark and Kyla had told his parents of the pregnancy and the unpleasant reaction to it. In that time, everyone had come to notice what was going on and so far had been stonewalled when anyone asked the Kents what was going on. Clark had even taken Kyla all the way to Metropolis to see a doctor to avoid any rumors and said doctor officially confirmed the pregnancy. With a further report that all appeared to be good for the two much to their combined relief. Clark had taken to avoiding his dad as much as possible much to Martha's dismay while she herself tried to talk some sense into her husband. And currently, the son from the stars was at the Luthor Mansion playing a game of Pool with Lex.

"Even though you're trying to be relaxed, I can tell its not working." Commented Lex as he witnessed his friend miss a shot.

Clark grimaced as he sighed. "Yeah… Things have just been a little tense is all."

"Something everyone in town has noticed from my understanding. Was it that bad?" Wondered the bald billionaire curiously.

Thinking that perhaps it related to the great mystery that surrounded Clark Kent. Letting out a breath, Clark looked up at him. "You could say that."

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk as you know."

"Yeah, I do, and I appreciate that, Lex. But even if we talked, the issue would still be there and who knows how long it'd last." Replied Clark unhappily.

Making the other man even more curiouser by the second. "Surely it can't be that bad? I mean, if they were able to forgive you for when you went off the rails awhile back then surely this is a similar matter?"

A sigh came from Clark. "Considering I got Kyla pregnant, I think this is on a whole different level, Lex." Informed the young man heavily and causing his friend's eyes to widen in surprise.

As this was the last thing he had expected! "And here I was thinking along the lines you two might have gone off and gotten married in Vegas."

"Seriously!? You're the third to think and say that!" Grumbled an exasperated Clark as he took another shot after Lex's.

Lex couldn't help but grin in amusement over his young friend's words. "Well… You two did fall pretty hard and fast for one another so the possibility does have its potential." Replied the man with a light shrug.

As it is, he hadn't thought it was possible for his young friend to see interest in any other girl thanks to his strong feelings where one Lana Lang was concerned. But lo and behold, he was wrong! Clark just grumbled incoherently. "Pregnancy on the other hand… I mean, wow! That was the last thing I was expecting! I mean, perhaps of myself but you? The All American Farm Boy? How's her grandfather feel about all this?"

Clark just rolled his eyes at that and answered. "He's actually been more supportive then my parents. Well, my dad at least. As he's been the one with the issue more than my mom." Something he hated a great deal for that matter.

A sympathetic look came his way. "If you ever need a place to stay, you're more than welcome here. Both you and Kyla." Lex told him warmly.

"Thanks, Lex, I appreciate that. Not sure if Kyla would take that considering her issues with your family but I'll keep it in mind for myself at least." Replied Clark in an appreciative manner.

Lex nodded with a smile on his face. "Hey, its what friends are for or so I've been told." He then chuckled, drawing Clark's curiousity to him.

"What?"

"You as a father, I can't wait to see this. I got dibs on Godfather by the way."

"Now there's something to really make my dad unhappy about." Joked Clark and earning a chuckle from his friend.

The two continued their game of Pool and talked about the future and for Clark, it was something of a relief to talk about the baby with someone outside of Kyla and her grandfather. Hopefully soon, he could do so with his mother without his dad being around to ruin it. Even though he did hope his dad would come around soon. How others like Pete, Chloe, and Lana felt however… Was something the young man worried about but would cross that bridge when it came down to it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Reactions from his other friends coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: This takes place a couple months after the last chapter and three weeks after the events of 'Fever'.**

* * *

"Is it true!?" Demanded Chloe as she finally found Clark at the Talon, where he and Pete had been working on a homework assignment together.

The two boys looked at her, easily seeing her red eyes and distraught appearance and instantly getting worried. Both of them got up and surrounded her with concern written on their faces. "What's wrong, Chloe?" Asked Pete.

"And is what true?" Clark asked next in concern.

Chloe ignored Pete as she stared down Clark. "You and Kyla, is it true?"

Suddenly feeling nervous and hoping he wasn't already looking like it or about to sound like it, the young Kent spoke up. "If there was a rumor that we broke up, then no, its not true. We're still together."

Though he and Mr. Willowbrook had been doubly scared out of their minds when she, along with his mother, had been admitted to the hospital thanks to a Meteor rock infection. This particular situation had finally seen the heated tension between Clark and his parents finally come to an end with some much needed apologies from Jonathan, along with the news that his mom is pregnant herself. Clark himself getting sick had made things even more worrisome as well until the ship healed everyone involved much to their relief. The whole thing had also gotten them a new ally in the form of Helen Bryce after she learned of Clark's secret when she drew his blood to analyze it in the hopes of possibly finding a way to cure him, his mother, and Kyla.

"That, that's not what I'm talking about, Clark!" Snapped Chloe unhappily and not caring if she was drawing everyone's attention to herself and the boys.

Clark sighed in aggravation. "Then what are you talking about!?"

"That Kyla's pregnant!" Screamed out the girl and causing his eyes to widen and for a wave of surprise to surge through the Talon.

Especially Lana as her breath hitched and partly hoping that wasn't true thanks to her own feelings for the Farm Boy who'd saved her life on more than one occasion. Along with having become a wonderful friend to her since last year. Pete looked at his best friend with a wide eyed expression on his face. "Dude, is… Is that true?"

But Clark ignored him as he focused on Chloe. "How do you know about that?" Demanded the young man.

His question confirming it for everyone that it was indeed true. Unnoticed, Lana made her way to the backroom and began to cry. As for her, this meant nothing could happen between her and Clark now as no way would he leave Kyla's side considering she's having his child. Chloe could only stare at the boy she's got deep feelings for, crushed that his question had essentially confirmed it. "I… I overheard Anna Watmer talking about it with her friends. Apparently she overheard some things when she was at the hospital a couple days ago."

Clark grimaced at that, as he and Kyla had been at the local hospital to go over things with Helen now that she knew the secret about him. Figuring a doctor, even if she is an Intern, would be a help in their unique situation. "I can't believe you would keep this from me, Clark! How could you!?"

"I think Kyla and I are entitled to a little _privacy_, Chloe. You remember what that is, right? Especially after Rachel Dunleavy? Plus, we didn't want everyone to know until we felt ready! And why are you acting like a jealous ex over this!?" He asked of her harshly.

Not caring at all over how she was reacting and knowing for a fact the news of his and Kyla's pregnancy was going to be all over town by the end of today. _Ohh, this is gonna get ugly._ Thought Pete to himself and quietly backed away from the storm in front of him.

Figuring he'd just congratulate his best friend another time. Even if he was still surprised over it as he figured his boy woulda told him by now! _But like he said, they are entitled to some privacy and the two probably just needed time until they felt ready to talk about it. But this finally explains why things were so tense between Clark and his parents for awhile._

Chloe could only stare at the boy she felt deeply for in shock, unhappy and hurt with his words and reaction towards her. "Umm… Maybe because of my feelings for you!? Feelings that you keep ignoring for every other girl under the Sun!?"

"I'm not the one who decided to break things off cause she got a little scared and couldn't handle the fact I chose to go and keep a mutual friend of ours from being possibly killed by that Twister! I'm not gonna be with someone who runs at the first sign of trouble, Chloe!" He snapped back.

Yeah, he had read between the lines and had chosen to go along with the whole just being friends thing. He knew damn well she hadn't been the most enthused about it thanks to overhearing a conversation here and there. But like he just told her, regardless of feelings for Lana or Kyla or anyone else, he wasn't going to be with someone who ran the moment things got the slightest bit difficult. He had his own problems to deal with thank you very much. That might be considered a selfish and jerk like thing, but Clark couldn't always put others before himself and he knew it. Chloe reared back as if she'd been slapped by the boy in front of her. "I… I can't believe you just said that to me, Clark." Sniffled Chloe hurtfully.

Clark said nothing as he stared at her crying self until she turned and ran from the Talon. Unable to deal with being near him any longer. Letting out a breath, Clark grabbed up his things and left the building himself without a word. Wishing that whole thing hadn't just happened but unfortunately it had. And now, the whole town knew and he would just have to go from there. Come what may.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not sure how this will go with folks. **


End file.
